


Black Ice

by epeeblade



Series: Jedi!Sam [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Cas-ti El," the voice replied. "I am an agent of the Jedi. I've come to rescue you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a fusion, Sam and Dean et al as if they were part of the Star Wars universe. Chronologically, this takes place about ten years after the events in [Little Jedi Lost](http://epeeblade.livejournal.com/425767.html) Title is from an AC/DC song.

Dean felt the blood rushing back into his limbs, such a jolt to his system had him reeling. He flexed his fingers and wiggled his toes, tossing his head back and froth as if he'd forgotten how to move. Air filled his lungs and he coughed, tasting the sick smell of waste and garbage.

"Easy," a deep voice said in his ear. Its traveled down his spine and had his toes tingling in anticipation. "You have hibernation sickness."

Dean blinked, trying to find the source of the voice in the dark. Only then, as his rescuer placed a heavy hand on Dean's chest, did he realize the problem was with his eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean snapped. "Where am I?"

"I am Cas-ti El," the voice replied. "I am an agent of the Jedi. I've come to rescue you."

Dean started to laugh at the absurdity and ended up coughing again. "Why would the Jedi rescue me? Wait...we're still..."

"Still in the palace of Jabba the Hut. Yes. Which is why we must go quickly."

In a rush, it came back to Dean, what he had done -- selling himself to the Huts, calling in the bounty to save Sam's life. It had taken only a year for the bounty hunters to catch up with him. Dean had expected to die, not be placed in carbonite for the pleasure of the Hut's guests.

He shivered, unable to shake the cold seeping into his bones, the memory of the freezing process -- how he had screamed. "Let's move," he told the other man, letting him take the lead. Until his vision returned Dean could only grip tightly and follow. His fingers ached for a blaster, useless as it would be to him now.

"We have to go through the sewer," Cas-ti El said in a low voice. "I have a speeder on the other side."

"You mean we're not in the sewers already?" Dean wrinkled his nose. The huts weren't exactly known for good hygiene practices.

"Hush," Cas pushed Dean down in a tunnel with a low ceiling. He had to crawl, hoping with each fetid breath that this would take them to the exit. Dampness soaked his pants and Dean winced, glad he could not see the liquid rushing past.

"Here."

He heard the clang of something opening and bright light flooded his vision, though he could see nothing beyond that, nothing but a big white blur.

Cas continued to manhandle him, pulling Dean out of the tunnel and shoving him at the speeder. He had barely managed to buckle himself in, feeling for the belt by rote when the speeder took off.

"Force, warn a guy first!" Dean shouted after regaining the wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Time is of the essence."

Dean's eyes watered and he blinked furiously, trying to make out more of his mysterious rescuer, more than just dark clothing anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Mos Eisley. I have a spacecraft chartered for us there."

"Hold on one second. If we're on Tattooine you're taking me to Bobby's Salvage in Mos Espa."

"That's in the wrong direction," Cas argued.

"Yeah, but it's the best chance I've got of finding Sam and the Impala."

The speeder skidded to a stop. "Dean Windchaser..."

"I know my Force-damned name," Dean snapped. "You're with the Jedi so you probably want to talk to my brother. Bobby will know where he is."

"Your brother is in the hands of a Sith mistress," Cas blurted. "He is dangerously close to falling to the Dark Side himself."

Dean clamped his jaw shut so tight he could feel his teeth crack. "Sam would never go Dark side."

"He hasn't had you the past four months to stop him." Cas's features were slowly becoming clearer to him, the blurring subsiding enough for Dean to make out a pair of bright blue eyes.

"The Jedi couldn't do it themselves?" he asked, trying to find out what Cas really wanted.

"There aren't that many Jedi left," Cas spat out. "Most are in hiding now."

"Wait, what? What the hell has been happening?" Dean couldn't wrap his head around it. What had happened in the past four months? Had the clone wars ended that badly? How fucked up were his memories?

"A Sith Lord rules in Coruscant. To even speak the name Jedi is anathema." Cas shook his head. "We need you, Dean. And your brother."

Dean swallowed against the dryness in his throat. "Take me to Bobby's," he rasped, not making any promises.

Cas gave him a look, his features still not completely clear to Dean's sore eyes, but he shifted the speeder into gear and turned them around.

Dean closed his eyes, grateful that Cas at least seemed to be humoring him. Once in Mos Espa he could ditch Cas, contact Bobby and find out what was really going on. Where the Force was Sam?


End file.
